tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
S2E1
On November 27th of 2015, New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block was given a second short season, starting with "Antagonistic Holiday", "SONIC" and "Broadcasting" Plot Antagonistic Holiday The episode starts with Hector Con Carne questioning why Malachite is present and destroying Bunny Island. Skarr claims that it was SPORK's fault (it was actually Skarr who found Malachite and paid her to destroy the base so he could overthrow Hector.) Malachite soon gets captured and defused by Major Dr. Ghastly (who places a mental block on Jasper and Lapis so they don't fuse again.) Unfortunately, while fused, the two destroyed one of Ghastly's projects. Hector sulks about how he and, by extension, many other villains always go through downfall after downfall, with few instances of victory. Wanting some time off, Hector soon decides to gather up all of the villains so they could go on a much needed vacation. The villains quietly leave CN City, and the heroes soon learn of their non presence. At first, the toons celebrate this fact, but Blossom soon fears that the villains are conspiring with one another to plot the heroes' demise. Conversely, after some adjustment, the villains comfortably settle into a fancy hotel and spend the day at an amusement park. Throughout their vacation, the villains become more friendly and open, and they even help stop various predicaments. Back at CN City, the paranoia over the villains gets to all of the toons, causing each of them to bicker and become more violent. They fight one another and it gets to the point that they cause a city wide explosion (which appears to be fireworks from the villains' perspective.) The toons soon come to their senses, and they crowd each other, showing heavy remorse for their actions. The villains soon return home and they see the city in ruins. Skarr suggests that the villains should go to Disney Land and they re-board the bus. SONIC After a introductory narration from Sonic, we get a scene of Sonic and his father traveling on the highway. Eggman soon arrives, attempting to take Sonic, but Sonic's father gets him out of the way, getting captured in the process. Sonic attempts to save his father, but Eggman manages to get away. After some time, Sonic locates Eggman's base and, to his dismay, the former's father gets robotized by Eggman. Sonic enters the base and he takes down Eggman's robots, but Eggman escapes with Sonic's father. Sonic runs from the base, depressed over what happened, but he soon sees he's being followed by a young twin-tailed fox, Tails, who has managed to keep up with Sonic. Tails admires Sonic and he wants to be his friend, which Sonic agrees to. The duo head off into the sunset. Broadcasting The toons are sent a free state of the art TV by an anonymous sender. Pearl and Edd are skeptical of the TV, but Bloo believes that the TV is merely a gift sent from a fan. The toons set it up and they indulge in the various functions of the TV. It isn't until Bloo decides to test a myth he recently learned about, involving setting the frequency to a certain level and switching to the highest channel. Ignoring Mac's skepticism, he goes through with the myth and he comes across a channel featuring a barren wasteland. After watching the show for a while, the Teen Titans tower is shown. The toons assume it's another reboot, until they notice various grave markers with their names on it. Shocked, they question what's going on, until Edd suggests that it's a prediction of the future. The toons debate what could've caused said future. Mojo JoJo brings up how the villains headed a party celebrating the Titans' anniversary, performing a rendition of Birthday Dethday and giving them each of a copy of The Love Guru on DVD. Skarr then brings up a cancellation ceremony (which he has a recording of) where the Titans supposedly delivered an egotistical speech regarding their superiority to the rest of the toons (which Eddy suggests lead to the future), with the toons showing no support over it (more irony is presented when another part of the ceremony features Stomach giving a speech (he was poisoned and given three months left to live) with the toons being more remorseful. Finally, Peridot brings up how she and the Gang Green Gang ridiculed the titans for being more anime based and not originating from Cartoon Network. The toons realize that the only way they could prevent the future from occurring is to put a stop to the Titans. The toons weld the entrance and other hatches shut and they re-inforce the windows to prevent them from getting out. Skarr soon goes too far and detonates the island, causing the tower to sink. Word of this soon reaches Cod Commando, who appears to be without the other members of SPORK. Cod summons an army to capture the toons and the toons are brought to his base. Cod orders his army to execute the toons, save for Hector, Ghastly and Skarr. Hector questions why Cod is on his own, but he is burlesquely hushed by Cod. Skarr proceeds to bring up the last time Evil Con Carne fought SPORK, which enrages Cod and makes him remember the aforementioned event. It's implied that SPORK was defeated so severely, Cod became very bitter, which caused the rest of his team to abandon him. Cod runs off and he enters an exosuit, intending to kill the three. The latter manage to catch up to the toons and they escape the base. Desperate, Blossom pleads with the villains and heroes to make a temporary truce to stop Cod from destroying the toons, which they agree to. The toons face off against the army, while the villains attempt to destroy the base and face off against Cod. Cod leads Hector to the middle of the base, which is set near the city dam. Both fight until Cod is knocked into the machinery. Cod reveals that they're both at the base of a machine that'll cover the entire city in moss, leaving nothing behind (eluding to the grim future). Stomach overhears this and he breaks out of his tube and leaps into the inner working of the machine, sacrificing himself. Angered that his plan failed, Cod bangs on the dam walls, causing it to break. Hector barely makes it out while Cod is buried beneath the flowing water. Hector warns the villains that the flooding water will completely destroy the city. The villains struggle to figure out how to stop the water until they angrily stomp on the surrounding land walls, making them crack. They then decide to make the walls collapse, which they do (along with the rest of Cod's base). The fallen debris traps the water (and supposedly crushes Cod.) Hector laments the loss of Stomach, and the hero toons decide to show their gratitude to the villains for saving the day by converting the destroyed base into a memorial garden for Stomach. Ghastly purchases a souvenir replica of Stomach, which she implants onto Boskov's body. The episode concludes, with Cod waking up in an unknown chamber (Moxy's voice is heard). He looks to a mirror and is horrified to find that he's been reduced to a brain implanted on a cat's body. Production New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block originally ended on March 19th of 2014 due to mixed reviews. Corning attempted to create a brand new series, a darker take on Sonic the Hedgehog, but the pilot was rejected by the network due to them wanting to stick with Sonic Boom. Corning then started a campaign on his Twitter account regarding the potential revival of NCCotB. If the concept received enough positive votes, he would convince Cartoon Network to revive the series. The campaign worked and the show was awarded an additional season. Corning decided to take a somewhat darker approach with the series in order to make it stand out from the other programs. He believed the season one episodes (save for most) were too focused on comedy. Cultural References * The pen name used in the letter sent with the TV reads C.C. Blablock, a likely allusion to C.C. Babcock from The Nanny. * Mentions are made to horror anthology programs like The Twilight Zone, The Outer Limits, Tales from the Darkside and American Horror Story. * The into for THX appears early on in Broadcasting. * While practicing playing the guitar, Father plays the first few chords for Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Trivia * Cod's fate at the end of Broadcasting is quite ironic, considering how he reduced Hector to a brain and stomach implanted onto a bear's body. * There was originally going to be a scene in Antagonistic Holiday where Mandy hugs Grim, but the writers decided against it at the last minute. * This is the only NCCotB episode to have three segments. This was done for two reasons. One was to provide exposure to Corning's rejected Sonic pilot, the other was to make up for the short length of the first segment. * First appearances of Peridot, Jasper and Lapis. * Jasper and Lapis were included in the show due to their popularity. The excuse given for their appearance is that Cod discovered the two (when they were Malachite), took them back to shore and made it so Skarr would come across them first. Reception This is the most well received episode in the entire series, with many critics claiming it helped to revitalize the entire series.